¿Quieres ser mi novio?
by GreedUwU
Summary: Yao e Ivan pasan el día juntos. El mayor tiene algo importante que decirle.


El chino caminaba por el centro comercial, había quedado con Ivan para encontrarse ahí. A lo lejos, vio al ruso acercarse y empezó a correr en su dirección.

—_Nǐ hǎo_ —saludó el chino.

—_Privet_ —respondió el ruso.

El chino tomó la mano del ruso, empezando a caminar, guiándolo.

—Sígueme —dijo el chino con una sonrisa.

El ruso no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar por el chino.

Salieron del centro comercial, caminando a través de un parque, él recordaba aquel parque.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el ruso, sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

—Ya verás —respondió el chino, enigmático.

Atravesaron el parque, llegando a una cafetería, una que conocía muy bien. El chino se detuvo frente a esta, volteando a mirar al ruso.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó Yao, observando atentamente a Ivan.

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Claro que lo hacía, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

_El ruso ingresaba junto a sus hermanas a una cafetería, con Yekaterina hablando alegremente y Natalia abrazando su brazo. Al entrar, notan a un chico de cabello oscuro gritando histérico._

_—¡Su internet va demasiado lento, idiotas! —grita el chico bastante furioso, casi como indignado._

_—Lo lamento, señor, pero si no le gusta puede irse a otro lugar —habla una mujer tranquilamente, a juzgar por su vestimenta, debe ser una empleada._

_—¡Bien, me largo, malditos inútiles! —grita el chico furioso, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, donde además había una computadora portátil, la cual el chico cierra y se la lleva consigo._

_El chico estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que había a su alrededor, refunfuñando enojado. Sin siquiera notarlo, chocó contra el pecho del ruso, quien tampoco lo había notado._

_—¡Maldito inútil, muévete! —exclamó sin siquiera alzar la mirada._

_—Perdón —se disculpó el ruso, haciéndose a un lado._

_El chino, al escuchar su voz, al fin alzó la mirada. Al hacerlo, vio los hermosos ojos violetas que poseía el ruso y se quedó paralizado por un momento sin notarlo._

_—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Yekaterina con una sonrisa amable viendo al chico._

_Este volteó a verla al escuchar su pregunta._

_—Yao Wang —respondió el mayor._

_—Yo soy Yekaterina —se presentó la ucraniana—, ellos son mis hermanos, Natalia Arlovskaya e Ivan Braginski —dijo señalando a cada uno mientras los iba nombrando._

_El chino únicamente dirigió su mirada al ruso, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho._

_El chino se despidió de los soviéticos, a penas salir de la cafetería, sintió su rostro sonrojarse. El chico soltó un suspiro, llevando una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón._

—Pasemos —dijo el asiático tomando de la mano al ruso mientras entraban en la cafetería.

—Aquí fue donde nos conocimos —dijo el ruso tranquilamente.

El chino volteó a verlo, sonriéndole.

—Lo sé —dijo él con una alegre sonrisa.

Se sentaron en una mesa, empezando a platicar.

Una muchacha se les acercó, dispuesta a tomar su orden. Pidieron lo que querían y la muchacha se los trajo poco tiempo después. El chino le sonrió, agradeciéndole.

Los chicos se la pasaron charlando animadamente, mientras degustaban sus alimentos.

Terminaron de comer y la misma muchacha de antes se acercó para que los chicos paguen sus alimentos.

—Yo pagaré, ¿está bien? —dijo el chino con una sonrisa amable al ruso.

—No, creo que lo mejor sería que cada uno pague su parte —dijo el ruso negándose a la oferta del asiático.

—Oh, vamos, yo te invité, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —insistió Yao.

—No es necesario —siguió negándose el ruso.

—Vamos, yo puedo pagar, por favor —siguió insistiendo el chino.

—Ya qué —terminó por acceder el ruso, soltando un suspiro.

El chino pagó la comida, entregándole el dinero a la muchacha.

—_Spasibo_ —dijo el ruso, agradeciéndole al chino por su amabilidad.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería. Yao volvió a tomar de la mano al ruso, guiándolo de vuelta al parque por el que habían pasado anteriormente.

Ivan lo vio confundido, tratando de adivinar a dónde se dirigían esta vez.

Se detuvieron frente a una estatua de una mujer con una brazo levantado, sosteniendo algo en este. El ruso observó aquella estatua, sabía que ya la había visto, lo recordaba muy bien.

_El ruso caminaba tranquilamente por un parque, cuando vio a un chico que se le hacía familiar sentado en una banca junto a otro, el cual sí no conocía._

_El ruso se acercó al chico, tratando de recordar su nombre. Cuando ya sólo los separaban unos pasos lo recordó: Yao Wang._

_—¿Yao? —llamó el ruso al chico de cabello largo._

_El chino voltea, concentrando su mirada en el ruso. El chico a su lado también mira al ruso, sin poder reconocerlo._

_—Eres Yao, ¿verdad? Yao Wang —murmura el ruso con un ligero sonrojó en las mejillas, creyendo haberse equivocado._

_El chino tarda un tiempo en responder, hasta que finalmente recuerda quien es: Ivan Braginski._

_—¿Ivan? —pregunta algo confundido, creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver._

_—Sí —responde el ruso._

_El otro chico, quien no entendía nada, jaló ligeramente la ropa de Yao, tratando de llamar su atención sin ser muy descortés._

_—¿Quién es? —pregunta el chico al chino cuando este voltea a verlo._

_—Es Ivan Braginski, lo conocí en una cafetería aquí cerca —respondió el chino mirando al chico con el que hablaba._

_Yao volteó a ver Ivan, dispuesto a presentarle al otro chico._

_—Él es Kiku Honda, mi hermano menor —presenta el chino al japonés, quien da un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo._

_—Un gusto conocerte, Kiku —dice el ruso con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—Igualmente —responde serio, sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión._

_Ese día el japonés, el chino y el ruso se la pasaron hablando tranquilamente, frente a aquella imponente estatua._

—Aquí fue donde nos vimos por segunda vez, cuando me presentaste a tu hermano —dijo el ruso con la mirada fija en la estatua.

—Así es —dijo el chino con una sonrisa.

El chino caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con el ruso, tomando su mano.

—Ivan, necesito preguntarte algo —dijo el chino mirando directamente a los ojos violetas del ruso.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta el ruso algo nervioso.

—Ivan —empieza sonriéndole—, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

El ruso se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, sonrojándose un poco para luego sonreír.

—_Da!_ —responde alegremente.

El chino se lanza sobre el ruso, abrazándolo y este le corresponde el abrazo.

Cerca a ellos, sin que lo supieran, una ucraniana y un japonés los veían, ambos felices, aunque cada uno demostrándolo a su manera.

El chino se separó del abrazo, volviendo a observar esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Te quiero —susurró el chino.

—Yo también —le susurró de vuelta el ruso.

Y así, sin más, unieron sus labios, demostrándose el amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Momento que Kiku aprovechó para tomarles una foto, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la ucraniana.


End file.
